Elianna Archambeau
The overtly righteous Elianna Archambeau is the daughter of Dieujuste Archambeau, the symbolic ruler of the Vashti. Elianna is noted for her extremely pious outlook on life, and her extraordinarily bloodly and violent crusades into the Imperium of Man, and even her native Solaris Federation. She spread fear and death across the regions of space she visits, and all in the name of her Lord and Savior. She is psychotic to the extreme, and attempts to "purify" those who she deems unfit for the Lord's Work, or in other words, unfit to live. She refuses to stop, and anyone deemed unrighteous, sinful, and heretics have no place in her vision for the galaxy. Elianna even has a personal vendetta against several of the Amara, who in her mind, embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Her conviction to cleanse the galaxy of the sinful drives her crusades, and this blatant corruption of her faith that has caused her cousin and brother-in-law, Johnathan Madora, to do all he can to stop her before she goes to far. Elianna will will fight to the last tank, to the last resource, to the last person. She will not stop until the very planet and person is reduced to a cinder. Then she will do it again. The one issue aside from her insanity is the fact that Elianna recruits women equally as insane as she is. It is that recruitment of the insane that scares so many people, as there is no limit to what atrocities they can commit for Elianna. History 'Early Life' The nutcase that would become Elianna, was born in 283.M14, on the world of Nova Roma, controlled by the Catholic Church of the Vashti Dominion. She was the daughter of Dieujuste and Variola, who were visiting the planet at the request of Pope Innocent XVI. Elianna was born in the Papal City, almost one command. This was three weeks premature, and some believed that Elianna was trying to force her way out. Upon her delievery, psykers across the planet felt a horrifying energy, indicating two things. One, Elianna was a powerful psyker, and the second being that they knew Elianna's birth marked something terrible for the future, just not want exactly. Dieujuste was informed by the Church that Elianna was too dangerous to return to Cristaux yet, and requested that they raise the girl. Dieujuste and Variola agreed, and Elianna was left in the care of the Pope and the cardinals. Cardinal Corture (future Pope of the Church), had doubts about their ability to raise Elianna, but his suspicions were silenced, and Elianna sent to the St. Laberre Monastery. Under the close observation of the Church, Elianna's daily activities were strictly regulated, and her access to information cut. Visits from her parents were the only people outside of the monastery she saw, and the Pope made routine visits to check on Elianna's progress. During her time in monastery, Elianna delve into the literary works of the Church, studying the acts of saints and marytrs, and immersing herself in the Bible's teachings. She made every scripture apart of her daily life, ensuring their she was able to quote a scripture everyday, and in time, was able to recite the entire Bible from start to finish. The Pope and his aides were pleased, and felt that she was ready for clerical duties. In 295.M14, Elianna was moved to the Cathedral of St. Pierre, and assigned to assist the nuns in their preparations for the Sunday services. She performed her tasks perfectly, too perfectly to be exact, and when others did not meet her standard of work, Elianna scolded them harshly. When other children were late for services, Elianna would hunt them down and drag them to their seats, and would even beat them until they repented, and confessed to sins they did not commit. This activity was frowned upon, and the Church agreed to return her to her family. In 303.M14, Dieujuste picked Elianna up from Nova Roma, and received a warning from Pope Innocent, explaining that Elianna wasn't sane, and left the matter at that. Dieujuste returned to Cristaux, decided to keep Elianna close, less she cause more trouble. Elianna's piety was too much for the Church, and such an additude would not work with Dieujuste. Thus, he and Variola attempted to wheen Elianna out of her faith. While they tried their best, Elianna was far than they had expected. She was aware of their plan, and counted every attempt they made. Before Dieujuste could hide her Bible, Elianna made seven copies of it. When Variola tried to get ride of Elianna's favorite necklace (which contained holy water from Nova Roma), Elianna crafted a fack one, and hid the real one in her pillow. Elianna proved impossible to control, and went so far as to burn a pile of books on evolution, complete with the authors on top. She killed a atheist in 309.M14, after he made the mistake of confronting Elianna. After more murders, it was decided to intern Elianna in an asylum. As Elianna returned home from services (and buring the children of atheists in a forest), Dieujuste, Binadamu, and Johnathan, ambushed Elianna, and sedated her. As she slept, she was transported to Asile, a small grey moon orbiting the industrial world of Travail. This would be her new home. 'Desent into Madness' Elianna was transported to the moon of Asile, orbiting the Vashti industrial world of Travail, where she was to be incarserated. Her psychopathic, religious obsessed rampages, finally led to her parents agreeing that they could no longer protect her from the consequences of her actions, and that her continued freedom was danger to society. As far as Dieujuste and Variola were concerned, it was time for Elianna to go to an insane asylum, where the Dementi nurses could better care for their daughter. In 319.M14, Elianna was sedated, and and taken to Asile, where she was placed in an 6x8 cell, chained to a corner of the cell for sixteen of Asile's twenty hour days. She was to have no contact with the world outside of the Asile Penitentary, and her time, as one Nova Roma, was to be strictly regulated. No religious contraband was allowed in her cell, and any icons, figures, or literature was burned immediately. Elianna thus began reciting every scripture in the Bible to keep her sanity (or whatever that was left), and every single day, for 500 years, Elianna simply recited to those scripture without stop. As time passed, Elianna's sanity slipped, her mind crumbled, and her view of what was real and what was not became blurred. She started having visions, began mumbling to herself, and scratching messages into her cell walls. By M15, Elianna was nothing more than a drooling lunatic. In 091.M15, Elianna was taken to the recreation room, where she was to spend her one hour of free time. While preaching to her fellow inmates, an interested girl by the name of Angelique Faucheux, spoke up, and caught Elianna's eye. The two sat down and spoke, and in rare moment of sanity, the two found that both shared the same interest, faith, and ideals, sharing stories of their deeds, all of which were too sickening for the sane to hear. Elianna began telling Angelique of the visions she had, and in the ears of the equally insane Angelique, they made perfect sence. The two became close friends, spending every moment they had together, sharing ideas of how best to spread Elianna's message of death, and soon, Angelique proposed a plan to escape their holding on Asile. Elianna listened intently as Angelique spoke of her plan, and was astounded by the flawlessness of the idea. Angelique proposed that they rouse the others into joining them, and during the period of free-time they had, they rush the guards, take their weapons, and kill the outnumbered forces on the planet. After that, their commondeer the transport ships, and escape the system. Elianna was sold on the idea, and began recruiting others for breakout. 'The Madwoman Escapes' Personality & Traits Skills & Abilities Category:Storage Category:Characters Category:Copyright